


i love you || phan

by oceannphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceannphan/pseuds/oceannphan
Summary: "I will never forget the day I told you I loved you. The way you're blue eyes looked bluer than before. The way you're eyes lit at the sound of those 3 words coming from my mouth"Short oneshot I wrote when I was bored. I guess it's kinda angsty fluff???





	1. Prologue

"I will never forget the day I told you I loved you. The way you're blue eyes looked bluer than before. The way you're eyes lit at the sound of those 3 words coming from my mouth" 

The older boy was sitting on the couch staring into the distance tears coming down his face slowly. He doesn't normally get emotional especially in the middle of the house but this was different. He know he would be alone for the afternoon, if not longer. He didn't think Dan would be coming back soon after what happened today. Why would he want Dan back though after all Dan did hurt him. All he had to say was 3 words back but no Dan Howell can't even do that.


	2. Actual Writing That's A Singular Chapter

Earlier that day Phil had invited Dan out to lunch. The two never really left the house, but this was different. Phil had something he had to do, something he had putting off for a while.

"Phil, you ready yet?" Dan's words echoed down the hallway.

"Almost" Phil replied now feeling sick.

He didn't know how Dan was going to take this. After all Dan is Dan he's not really into all the cliche, lovey dovey stuff. Phil hesitates as he goes to walk out of his bedroom. What if this isn't the right way. Maybe I should just say I feel sick and I can say it later when we're watching some Anime. Phil thinks to himself. Despite whatever thoughts were going on in his head he walked out.

The two of them arrived at a casual little cafe not far from their apartment as they don't like to walk far. They walk into the cafe that ended up being cuter than Phil originally imagined.

"Well this is my aesthetic" Dan says awkwardly chuckling. Phil turns and gives Dan a weird look knowing that Dan is the type of guy that's not usually into cutesy cafes.

"So what are you going to order?" Phil asks as the waiter hands them the menu. Dan opens the menu slowly scanning over the contents before placing it on the table.

"I'll have a scone with cream and jam as well as a coffee" he says.

"I'll take the same" Phil says looking up and smiling at Dan.

"Copycat" Dan says back giggling. Phil just laughs back.

After about five minutes the waiter brings out their scones and coffee. The two men both smile and thank the waiter for both the food and the fast service. Dan cuts open his first scone filling the inside with both cream and jam. Dan looks up to see Phil already shovelling his scone into his mouth resulting in Phil's face being covered in cream. Dan shakes his in disappointment while laughing at how ridiculous his partner looked.

"Phil...just" Dan stops mid sentence laughing.

Phil ends up laughing as well almost spitting his current mouthful of scone everywhere.

After eating two scones each and having a wholesome conversation about some random topic both men are almost at the bottom of their cups of coffee. Phil starts to feel his hands become clammy, he doesn't know how Dan will take this.

Dan has talked about how cheesy and unnecessary this is, he is like the opposite of a romantic. Phil knew he needed to do this though and today, he's wanted to do this for a while. He can't just keep containing his feelings for Dan, not when their so strong. He does truly love Dan.

"Hey Dan" Phil says in a more serious voice.

"Yeah?" Dan questions looking up from his phone sensing the seriousness in Phil's voice.

"I love you" Phil says staring dead into Dan's eyes.

Dan just stares back looking into Phil's soft eyes not saying anything.

"Dan?"

"Umm... thanks?"

"I knew this was a mistake"

Phil gets up and walks out of the cafe, eyes watering. Once he's out of sight of Dan he starts to run. He gets to their apartment and opens the door before stumbling inside, breaking down. He closes the door, leaning against it letting himself fall down onto the ground.

After about fifteen minutes Phil manages to bring himself to stand. He walks slowly over to the couch removing his coat and shoes. The older boy just sat there in silence staring into the distance letting tears fall down his face.

"Fuck you Daniel Howell" He mutters.

"Three words, that's it three fucking words and that's it but no, not even you could do that" Phil finishes.

He's not normally the type of person to swear but this was different. He'd never felt so hurt before. The love this man had for Dan was endless. Dan made him feel happier, more alive but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.

A few hours later Phil's phone lights up in front of him. He picks it up to see a text from Dan. He wants to ignore it, he really does but curiosity gets the better of him and he opens it. It reads.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted, I'm sorry I couldn't do what you wanted, I'm sorry I made you go through everything I did, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for weighing you down over the years, I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up, I'm just sorry. Goodbye Phil Lester"

Phil locks his phone placing it in his back pocket. He throws on his shoes and grabs his coat as it's now raining and runs out of the apartment not bothering to lock it. He almost falls down the stairs leading out of his apartment and runs into another person.

He gets out his phone and tries calling Dan. No answer. He keeps trying not getting an answer. He then collapses on the side of road.

"No Dan, please don't do this" Phil whispers to himself.

"This is probably too late but I love you, you idiot more than you could imagine" a familiar voice says.

Phil turns to look up to see Dan standing next to him. His eyes widen at the sight of him and somehow manage to look prettier than usual.

"Now I've said that, I'll leave assuming you're done with me" Dan says turning to leave.

"No" Phil says weakly before standing he walks over to younger boy embracing him. Their soft lips meet not pulling away for good amount of time. The rain is still falling around them but in that one moment they couldn't care less about how cold or wet it was.

 

A/N sorry this is so messy. i don't know what happened honestly, hopefully i'll get better at making things flow better haha


End file.
